Laughing gas side-affects
by Destftwanabe
Summary: When Natsu is forced to go to the dentist with Lucy he is put under laughing gas and spills a few secrets. [and confessions] Will Lucy see her friends the same way now that she knows what they think she doesn't know? [Drama, romance, humor,]
1. Chapter 1

**I'm debating on whether to make this a one-shot or not. Well your reviews will help me decide. Anyway **

I Feel Light

Lucy walked into the guild to hear Natsu and Happy arguing about something. "No way! I hate going to the dentists!" Natsu crossed his arms and pouted. "But Natsu you said your teeth has been hurting!" Natsu held his hand to his cheek and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from wincing. "I-it doesn't hurt at all!"

Happy flew up to Natsu's face and stuck his paw in Natsu's mouth touching every single tooth he could. Natsu's eyes widened as he pulled away and cursed under his breath while cupping his cheek. Happy grinned. "Doesn't hurt you say?" Happy cocked his eyebrow. "Gross Happy, that's just gross. I don't know where your paws been."

"In the litter box."

"Ew!"

"Natsu!" Lucy walked over to Natsu, who acted like nothing happened. "You said your mouth hurts?" He blushed a little and shook his head. "N-no!" he stuttered. Lucy rolled her eyes. "You have to get that checked, what if something was wrong with your teeth?" Natsu looked up at the ceiling and whistled. "Natsu!" Lucy waved her hand in front of his face, which he just ignored.

"Natsu." Hearing this voice he shot his attention in the direction from which it came. "You must go check your teeth." Erza stood beside Lucy who nodded. Hearing the conversation from afar she decided to put her opinion in. "B-but Erza," Erza gave him 'the look' and he quickly stopped. Sighing he said FINE and continued to stare at the ceiling. "Lucy you must go with him." Lucy continued to nod until she realized what Erza just said. "What? Why me?"

"You have to make sure he actually _goes_ to the dentist. He might make a run for it." Lucy sighed and shook her head yes. "Come on Natsu." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. Natsu started to feel okay. _This isn't so bad._ He thought. _I can handle the dentist! I'm so going in._

___ "I AM SO NOT GOING IN!" Natsu yelled as Torus and Virgo both were trying to pull him into the building which he truly feared. "N-Natsu," Lucy struggled while yanking at his leg and Virgo and Torus pulled his waste. "Y-you have to get checked." Natsu held onto the door frame [which was about to break] and shook his head. "I-its, I don't like it in there!" Lucy looked to her side and noticed that people were staring. "Mommy why'th is that'th man like that'th?" The little boy with braces pointed over at Natsu with a questionable face. The mother quickly pushed her sons hand down and whispered into his ear. "Hunny don't point at people."

"Natsu grow up!" she yelled.

"NO!"

"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"

"HA!"

"NO FAIR!" Natsu pulled at the door again only for it to break sending them crashing into chairs for waiting people. "Oww." Natsu rubbed his cheek. Suddenly Virgo and Torus quickly grabbed Natsu and held him tight. "Sorry Natsu." Virgo covered Natsu's mouth with her hand and looked over at her owner. "Time for punishment princess?"

"NO!" Lucy rubbed her temple. "I'll sign you in." She walked over to the front desk and looked at the lady in the window. She had a dark completion with short hair that looked like a mini afro. She wore thin glasses with green flowers on the side and dark red lipstick. "We need a check-up" The blonde stated. Rolling her eyes the desk lady asked if they've been here before. Lucy shrugged her shoulders. Sasha, as it said on her nametag, looked over at the man and then looked at her files.

She pulled his file out and looked through it. "I'll call Mr. Benue." Lucy bowed and sat in the waiting room next to Natsu. He was tied of course, and had duct-tape across his mouth.

10 minutes later…..

"Natsu." The nurse stated. The pink teen shook his head as Lucy pulled him into the room were his dentist was. "Just lie down here sir." The nurse gestured to the bed-like thing and smiled. Now free Natsu slowly walked over to the bed and laid down shaking. Lucy sat beside him and held his shoulder reassuring him. Natsu calmed down a little bit.

"Hello Natsu!" The dentist walked in making Natsu jump. He started to sweat and swallowed the knot in his throat. "Long time no see!" Natsu smiled and nodded. Placing a cloth on Natsu's chest, kept up by a necklace, he clenched onto the armrest. "Open wide!" Natsu closed his eyes shut as he opened his mouth a little bit. "Wider please." Natsu opened it as much as he could. "Good!" He felt Mr. Benue look through his mouth and winced when he got into a certain area. "Tell me if this hurts Natsu." the man pushed on his K-nine's and Natsu shook his head no.

"Here?"

"Naw haw."

"Here?"

"Nowpe." The dentist smiled when he reached the back of Natsu's mouth. "Here?" Natsu's eyes opened quickly and he bobbed his head up and down up and down. "I see the problem." He took his gloved hands out of Natsu's mouth, much to Natsu's relief and looked over at Lucy. "You do?" he nodded. "He needs his wisdom teeth pulled out." Color drained from Natsu's face. _Pull? OUT?! _"Other than that he takes great care for them." Lucy smiled. "See Natsu- where did he go?" all you could see was an empty seat.

Natsu was lost in the hallway looking for the exit. "NATSU!" he stopped and leaned against the wall. "Hey Luce." Sweat dropped. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back into the room. "Sit!" he sat down quietly and put on a fake smile. "It won't hurt at all Natsu." He started talking a little bit but Natsu didn't seem to notice. All he could hear was his heart pounding. "inhalation sedation with nitrous oxide and oxygen." Natsu only heard half of the sentence.

"That's laughing gas Natsu." Lucy smiled. "O-okay." Mr. Benue left the room and came back with a tank and a mask. He placed the mask on Natsu and made sure it fit nice and good. After doing some things he started asking questions.

"What are you feeling Natsu?" Natsu looked up at the man. "I feel very," he paused then continued after thinking a little. "Very light."

"Good." The dentist asked Lucy to 'please leave the room.' At first she was going to protest but then she saw how relaxed Natsu looked. He didn't seem to care where he was or not. "He'll be fine." Lucy smiled and waited outside the door.

Lucy P.O.V

Was i worried? Yes! Natsu hated going here and I just left him. Sure he might not remember me leaving and looks like he's at the spa but I'll remember! I'm not good when it comes to guilt! Curious I leaned my head against the door and heard the sounds of the weird things that dentists use. God I hate those sounds. I can't help but feel bad for Natsu. I just can't.

I waited a long while until I heard the door open and Mr. B looking around. When he saw me he smiled and said that I was able to come in now. I walked in and saw Natsu sitting in a chair poking at his tongue. "Is, is this my tongue?" He questioned me sounding a little weird but cute at the same time. "Y-yes Natsu that's your tongue." I pulled his hand away while trying not to laugh. Mr. B smiled and left the room. "I have to check on something" he said and closed the door behind him. "Lu-Lucy!" did he just notice me? Natsu stuck his arms out wide wanting a hug from me. I gave him a quick one and stared at him. He looked up at the ceiling and moved his head around looking at the room. "Where, where am I?" I chuckled. "At the dentists Natsu."

"Oh, Oh yeah," He opened his mouth wide and pointed his finger showing me his stitches. "I need to get my wisdom teeth's pulled." I giggled at this. "You already did."

"WHAT!?"

He stared off into space for like two minutes before noticing me again. "I could tell you a story!" he smiled. "Umm oka-"

"There once was a dragon." He moved his hands up and down making it look like a wave. "Who swam so far in, in the ocean" I could not help but cover my mouth to keep from laughing. "An, and when he got to the ice cave he said." He lifted his hands in the air. "Why," he actually looked like he was asking a question. Man was Natsu high. "Why are all the cucumbers here?"

I cracked up from that. "Is that the end of the story Natsu?" he placed his hand on my face. "Lu, Lucy your, your face!" I quickly stopped giggling. Was there something on my face!? "It's so, so pretty!"

My jaw dropped. He pulled me closer into him making me sit on his lap. My face turned as red as a tomato that day. "Na-natsu." I managed to stutter. I was out of words. What was he doing? "How could gold be on your head?"

"What?" Gold? On my head? "Yeah," he started playing with my hair. "This gold is, is light." He looked so focused on my 'gold' hair. "That's not gold Natsu that my hair." He looked like I just gave him the answer to pi. "IT'S HAIR!" he slapped his hands on his hair and messed it all up. "Like, LIKE THIS?" he was pointing at his pink hair. "Yes Natsu."

"Oh." I face-palmed. The way he said 'oh' was casual. He just started bugging out a second ago. My thought vanished as I started to see him cry a little. "Lucy!" he felt his face feeling every feature. Eyes, nose, cheeks, lips ect. "I feel so funny." His arms dropped and he looked over at the wall behind me. I calmed down a little. At first I thought he was in pain for a minute.

"Is this ganna last forever!?" I smiled at him. He was acting so cute. The way he looked so childish was _cute_. "No Natsu, it'll wear off soon." That's when I realized something. I'm sitting on a 'high' teens lap. Natsu leaned closer into me making our chests touch along with our noses. "You're so beautiful." He leaned back into the chair. Then he noticed something on his arm. It was a band-aid with cotton sticking out from under him.

"It, It, Its polar bear fur!" I looked to where he was touching and grinned. "They, They'a, they strapped it to me!" I got up from his lap and walked over to his side. "They kept it on me with'a, with'a." he rubbed his finger over the BAND-AID. "I, I, device that don't know the name of it."

He looked up at the ceiling again and started to laugh. Then he looked back at the band-aid. "I ganna pull it off."

"No Natsu don't pull it off." He started to peel it until I stopped him. "I, I don't wanna this stuff's on my arm." I grabbed his hand and put the band-aid back on. He looked at me with half lidded eyes and screamed. "WHY DO I LIVE HERE!?" once again, I face-palmed. "Lucy!" he tried to get up but stumbled to the ground. I caught him before he face-planted the floor.

We both sat there on the floor looking at one another. I heard that when you're on laughing gas you tend to not care what happens and blurt stuff out that you've been keeping inside. That's why Natsu did this. "I, I think I love you." My eyes widened so much the moon was jealous. He wrapped his arms around me and trapped my arms in. He smirked while I gulped. Then he kissed me. It was a sloppy one to. Turning back into a tomato I managed to get out of his grasp and just stared at him. My heart was beating so damn fast!

"LUCY!" he screamed. I shot out of my daze. "WHAT? WHAT NATSU!?"

"Nothing." I just stared at him. Did he know he just kissed me?! "Where's," he looked around the room again. "GILDARTS?!" he tried to stand up again but fell right back down. "I'm, I'm so hungry." He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "Lucy, do you have goat?"

"Goat?"

"What?" I sighed. Natsu crawled over to me and whispered into my ear. "Gray and Erza had sex." What did he just say? I was about to say something until Natsu shoved his index finger in my mouth. "SHHH!" I nodded and he slid his finger away. He looked side to side. "Don't tell Lucy!" I nodded again. What other secrets did Natsu know that's been kept from me? And by the looks of it he's pretty damn good at hiding them

He started to laugh. "Juvia watches porn!" he yelled and started to slap the floor while laughing. WHAT!? He lay down on his stomach and rested his hands on his head looking down at a dust bunny. "Lucy," I slowly laid down in front of him and stared at his clueless face. I gulped. "Hey Natsu," he smiled at looked over at me. "Is there anything else you know?"

"Well I almost raped by Mira when six TEEN!" wow. Just wow.

"AND wh, Cana's drunks she made out wit me one time." Wow.

"Hehe, Gray masturbates in the guilds bathroon." WOW.

That's when Mr. B walked in. Natsu was about to say something else but thankfully I covered his mouth with my hands. "Um, you can take him home now. But he needs to be supervised for about 2-3 hours. I would just let him sleep it off." I nodded and helped my friend up. Natsu giggled as we walked and I was now full of guilt. Maybe I shouldn't have made him tell me some secrets he knows.

To keep him from telling me more secrets I called out Horologium and shoved the high Natsu inside. He ended up falling asleep inside of him and every once in a while Horologium would say. "'Snore' he says."

Once I reached my house I laid Natsu on MY bed. I can't believe what he said to me._ I, I think I love you. _I mean, I like Natsu, okay I might love him but this wasn't the confession I wanted. Anyway, I just don't know how to face him tomorrow. I slept on the couch but ended up sleeping in my bed next to Natsu.

He might not remember anything tomorrow. But I sure as hell will!

**Well that was my maybe one-shot. Don't forget to review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I have decided to create another. I really appreciate all of the reviews so far. That made me really happy guys :,] Also cocobean4ever 8 , here is the second chapter. ;]

What just happened?!

Natsu P.O.V

I had the weirdest dream in my entire life just know. But the part that sucks, I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! Yup, it's one of _those_ dreams. Anyways I found myself in Lucy's bed when I woke up. Oh yeah and the reason I woke up, PAIN! My mouth hurts more than it did before! I slowly crept out of bed so I didn't wake up sleeping beauty. Well when she usually wakes up in the morning, all pissey and stuff, she reminds me of Beauty and the Beast. But in that case. Beauty _into _Beast.

I walked into her bathroom and gargled on some water. For some reason my mouth tasted like blood. Then I realized when I spit the water out, that it was blood. Damn my mouth hurt. Aren't they supposed to give pain meds or whatever? Don't tell me Luce forgot. Damnit.

I can't help but feel like something bad happened yesterday. I remembered going into the hell hole and shit but after that it's all blarr. There's only one way to find out.

"LUCY WAKE UP QUICK A FIRE!" Lucy jumped up from her bed and started to panic, until she saw me laughing that is. "NATSU!" she yelled at me. Then she looked at me and blushed. "Na-Natsu." What just happened? A second ago she was pissed now she's blushing? I'll never understand the opposite sex.

I chose to ignore that and continued to what I was planning on doing. "Hey Lucy did I act weird yesterday?" I said with one of my famous smiles. She froze. Looking at me her bottom lip trembled. "Luce?" and as if I snapped her back to reality she put on a fake smile.

"Um, no, no not really." I rolled my eyes. I can tell when people lie or not. It's a gift. ;]

I started to rub my cheeks some more. "Hey Lucy did they give you any meds?" Lucy's eyes widened. She face-palmed, and now that I mention it her for-head already seemed red, and then winced. "I forgot it." I smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders. "I'm okay," she looked at me in disbelief. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"LUCY!" I yelled from the bathroom after puking what I just ate. How was I supposed to know to take the pain meds when you eat to keep you from vomiting? Either way I'm screwed because SOMEONE forgot them! "Coming Natsu!" Lucy rushed over and patted my back while handing me a washcloth.

"I'm so so so so sorry Natsu! I can't believe I forgot them." I wiped my face and grinned. "Just get me some ice you weirdo." Sometimes I can be so nice. She smiled and ran out the bathroom door.

Lucy P.O.V

I'm not sure whether or not to be happy or sad that Natsu forgot. Happy- forgot about telling me about Gray, Erza, and Juvia….things.

Sad- because he forgot about somewhat confessing.

I grabbed a small plastic bag and filled it with ice. I was so caught up on not having Natsu talk about secrets around Mr. B I forgot about his meds. He must really be pissed on the inside. Once I closed the freezer I headed back to the bathroom to see Natsu sitting on the toilet seat rubbing his cheeks.

I put the ice-pack on his face and he moved his hand to hold it himself. But once his hand brushed past mine I gasped and dropped the ice onto the floor. Natsu looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Um you okay Luce you seem kinda…." I started to pick up the shattered ice from the floor. "Off." He continued. I was on my knees and looked at him with a smile. He rolled his eyes and started helping with the ice.

What I did just know was so dumb. I did seem off today but it's not my fault. Well most of it is but some is Natsu's too!

Once all the ice was picked we both stood up at the same time. I looked over at Natsu and all the ice he had picked up was gone. That's when I realized he must have accidentally melted it with his body heat.

I went back into the kitchen and threw the ice into the sink. When I turned around my face banged into a chest.

His chest.

Looking up I saw Natsu with a concerned face. He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Luce," he said. "If something happened you've got to tell me."

He looked serious. He was on to me. Plus the guilt was eating me up. I shoved my face into his chest and clenched my fists filling them with his vest. I took a deep breath.

"Did Mr. Burger or whatever do anything fishy to you when I was out?" Natsu asked. WTF!? "NO!"

"DID HE DO ANYTHING TO ME!?"

"NO!"

"THEN TELL ME!"

"Whileyouwerealllaughydaffyyoutoldmeaboutgrayander zahavingsexandthatjuviawatchesporngraymasterbatesa ndyouandcannamadeoutonetime!" I said it as fast as I could and even though for some it might take a minuet but for Natsu it took nothing. I felt him tense up a little. When I looked up I saw how his face was filled with shock.

"An-anything else I said to you Luce?" he smiled nice and wide and the hands on my shoulders started to tremble a little. I bit my bottom lip. Should I tell him about the love part?

"Nope, that's it." I have the strangest feeling that this moment right here is going to bite me in the ass later on in this fan-fic. Then I felt him un-tense and sigh.

"Luce," he grabbed my head and hugged me. "PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" I nodded. "ESPECIALLY ABOUT ERZA AND GRAY!"

"How did you even find out anyway?" I regret asking but I wanted to find out if Natsu was some perv or not. "It all started when I was going into the bathroom." He gulped.

"There was some weird noises coming from the first one so I thought it was occupied by levy cause her irritable bowel syndrome." Once Natsu just heard what he said his eyes widened. "You didn't hear that." I nodded.

"Anyway I went into an empty stall the one after the first so the stall in the middle would get all the stench. So when I was done doin my stuff the walls of the stall in the middle did a domino effect because too much _pressure_ was on it. One wall of the stall was on my legs and when I looked to see if Levy was okay, I saw something that WAS NOT LEVY. I saw something that would scare me for life and give me nightmares at night." I patted his back. I could imagine seeing it. EWW WHY DID I IMAGINE IT?!

Natsu started to rub his cheek again. "Luce," he said while still looking forward. I stared at him and saw how there was a tint of pink on his cheeks. "N-never mind."

He got up and started walking toward the door until I did the unthinkable. I grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Natsu," I didn't look at him. All I did was stare at the floor. I let go of his hand and looked up at him and smiled. "Be safe okay?"

He nodded and left.

And with him gone the house I call home seemed empty and silent.

Do I love him? Was it just the moment or was it real?

I ran over to my bed and shoved my face into my pillow. It smelt like him. A mix of sweat, ash, toothpaste, and…..cucumbers?

**Lol, I'm tired. Time for bed! :} I just had to post another one for you guys so don't forget to review. I'm a car and that's my gas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lol, I'm starting to really like this story, I think some drama might happen later on. And thanks for the awesome reviews guys. That's one of the reasons why I continue will all my stories .Hehehe**

**Keeping it shut**

Natsu walked into the guild like a regular mage would. Only that wasn't like the dragon-slayer so that caught a lot of attention. He sat at the bar and rubbed his cheek. "Hey Natsu." Mira smiled at him, and even if Natsu smiled back it wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Hey Mira." Natsu said rather gloomy. She put the cup she was cleaning down on the counter and stared at Natsu, much to his discomfort. Natsu rubbed his cheek. "w-what?" he stuttered. She got up and smiled again. "How was the dentist?" Natsu stiffened at the question. What should he tell her? He can't tell her he spilt secrets?

"Fine." She smiled and left to dry more dishes. _Phew. _

Natsu P.O.V

What am I doing?! I was acting like a total nut-job! Trembling with a smile I looked behind myself nervously every time someone passed by. I was so not acting normal. I was always good at keeping secrets, but since Lucy knows I guess my brain is all over the place.

I mean, I have the right to worry. What if she tells someone? 0_0 what if she tells Mira?! Mira can't keep any secrets. My right eye started to twitch.

"Natsu." I jumped up and my legs banged the top of the bar. After that I fell onto the floor. Great, just what I needed. I looked at the source and saw gramps. What if she told him!?

"Luce!" I shook my head, wrong name. Shit. "Gray" wrong again. "Erza, no, Juvia, no," what's the matter with me. "GRAMPS! I MENT TO SAY GRAMPS!" after I shouted that out the whole guild was staring at me in silence. I started to scratch the back of my head and laugh awkwardly.

Gramps looked at me like I dyed my hair purple. "Umm, are you feeling okay?" I nodded while rubbing my cheek. While saying yes in the real word, in my head I kept saying NO! NO! NO! NO!

"You sure Natsu." I moved my bangs away from my face and grinned. "I'm good gramps. Did you need anything?" gramps started searching through his pocket. He pulled out five tickets to a five star resort. "You where one of the people who won the raffle."

This was good. I needed to cool off. I'm sure that other guild mates I hardly know also won so it will help a lot. Yup, No Erza, No Gray, No Lucy.

Little did I know I just jinxed myself. HARD

"Who else won gramps?" I asked with a smile. "Erza, Gray, Lucy and Juvia." I kept my smile on. Pretending my eye wasn't twitching. "T-that's great!" I walked over to the doors like a robot. Once the door was closed behind me I looked up at the sky and screamed the biggest lie I've ever spouted. "I'M SO FUCKIN HAPPY!"

~0~

I sat on my bed and re-read the ticket for like the fiftieth time.

_Five stars! One of the most romantic and relaxing getaways in Magnolia._

_This ticket is valid for one person to stay for one week. Room: 114_

ROMANTIC!? I took a deep breath and looked over at Happy. He was curled up into a ball lying on my stomach. They didn't allow pets for some reason. Even though Happy's a friend and not a pet.

It really had to be those four that one the raffle? What rotten luck. One week with THEM. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Lucy's probably feeling the same way I am. God I hope I'm not roomed next to Gray. Bad enough their there but I need sleep and don't need moaning and groaning in the middle of the damn night.

The next day I woke up early. "Happy," I nudged my friend and smiled when he muttered the word 'fish' under his breath. I rolled my eyes and looked through my closet. All of my regular casual clothes where dirty and all the clean ones I had where already packed to go to the resort.

This day keeps getting better and better

I looked inside more and saw an outfit I got from Macao. I never wore it, it just wasn't my style. But it looks like know I have too. Great.

I put on tight dark blue pants that looked kinda black. Or was it black? Anyway, he gave me this leather belt with a golden buckle. After that I put my/his white shirt in that hugged my body showing that I have a six-pack under the cloth. I stared into the closet and sighed.

There was a black box at the bottom of my closet in the far corner. Never opened it. This one was from that 'men' guy. Just thinking about it sends shivers up my spine. I always thought something gross would pop out like a 'special' magazine or womanly underwear.

Once I got the courage to open the box I didn't see any. THANK GOD!

I saw a folded up leather jacket. Maybe I could wear this. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and put on the jacket. It was comfortable. Don't know why he gave it to me, but it's nice….. I guess.

After that I put on my old biker boots. I looked like a totally different person. What's next, sunglasses? I saw sunglasses on my dresser and threw them out the window. "I'm not going that far."

Looking up at the clock I picked up my sleeping Happy and walked out the door. [With my bags.] He's going to spend the week at Wendy's in the women dormitory or whatever it's called. I still don't understand how he's aloud. Yeah I know he's a cat but he's a _male _cat.

Once I dropped him off at Wendy's I headed to the train station where I'm meeting up with the rest. Man I hope Lucy didn't spill anything, cause if she did, I'm screwed.

I was the first one to get there, which I'd rather be the last so we could just leave. I waited for about twenty minutes until the next mage showed up. And do you know who it was?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Juvia." Juvia walked up to me with a forced smile and blushed a little. I guess I would to. It's not every day you spend a week with the only person who knows your biggest secret. Well besides Lucy, but she doesn't know that. "H-hey Natsu." She looked the other way trying her best to ovoid eye contact.

So we both sat on the bench for like an hour in silence. How did it get like this you ask? Well here's the story.

Me and the gang went to go visit Juvia, who's been gone for like two weeks at this hotel, and see if she's alright. Once we found her apartment we each searched in different rooms. Lucy went into the kitchen. Erza and Gray went into the bathroom, most likely not searching at all, and I was left to search the bedroom.

So I walk inside and see Juvia _doing stuff _to herself while watching…. You know what. I stood at the doorway with my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming blue murder. Once she noticed me she slammed the door shut and we both were inside the very, very, very dark room. I didn't look at her, nope; I just continued to stare at what she was watching in disgust.

"Wh," I couldn't finish the sentence as I slowly moved my head toward the half naked mage next to me. "You, you can't tell anybody." Her face was as flushed as mine. I nodded.

After that we kinda kept our distance.

The next person to come was ice-brain. "Hey Natsu." And this may be shocking to you but Juvia wasn't looking at Gray. Maybe she didn't want him to see her face red.

Gray was not that far away from where we both sat. He had a light blue shirt on and black pants with sandals. That's when I noticed it. He had a hickiey near his collar bone. VISABLE! As much as I don't care I know Erza would be pissed if she noticed it.

I ran up to the idiot and pulled his shirt up covering the mark. Gray, at first, backed away until he realized what I was doing. I gave him a serious look as I saw his eyes widen.

And right after that Erza popped from behind Gray scaring the shit out of us. "What are you two doing?" I panicked. "N-no-nothing!" I started to laugh awkwardly again.

"OOO, Natsu," a voice came from behind Erza. It was Lucy. "Where'd you get that outfit?" she said eyeing me up and down. Then Gray and Erza started to do the same. "Yeah you don't wear nice stuff."

"SAY THAT AGAIN ICE-PRINCESS!" I remarked grabbing his shirt. Then Erza came over and pushed us away by our faces. "All my other clothes are packed." I said trying to get the eyes off of me.

Then the train started to pull up.

Lucy P.O.V

I couldn't believe what Natsu was wearing. He, he looked…_hot. _

When the train pulled up I could already hear him groan and slowly walk onto the train. Poor thing. Once inside he sat next to me. Across from us was, in order, Erza, Gray and Juvia. Poor Gray.

The train started to move and you could hear Natsu groaning from pain. I poked his shoulder and patted my lap. We usually do this on train rides. He nodded and rested his head on my lap facing my stomach. He tickled me every time he breathed in and out. Running my fingers through his hair I looked over at Erza. She seemed pissed.

Must be because Juvia's here. I can't believe I didn't notice this before. Now that I know their secret it seems so obvious! I looked out the window. I wonder how this week is going to turn out?

**Hehehe, I can't believe I'm typing so much. My saving Natsu fans are going to be pissed if they find out I'm typing a lot of chapters in this story. [I only add a chapter once a week for them] XD Anyway, this is the 3****rd**** chapter, well, was. I might add one later on tonight. Might. So stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Add a little comedy, a dash of romance, and a hint of drama and what do you get? LGSA chapter 4! Lol had to say that.**

**7 day's [The ring voice]**

Lucy P.O.V

"FREEDOME!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs as he jolted off of the train right when it stopped. I rolled my eyes."Natsu you forgot your-" I stopped myself. He wasn't coming back. I picked up my bags along with his and trotted off the train.

"Gray-sama! You are looking wonderful today!" Juvia's eyes turned into hearts, which is creepy by the way, and clanged to Grays arm. I felt a dark aura coming from Erza as we walked into the resort entrance. The resort was HUGE! There was a water fall over there, and a private beach over there! And the building itself was bigger than my old mansion! I can imagine what the rooms look like! Not to mention we were on the coast of Magnolia making it look like a getaway island. J-Juvia get off of me!" Gray started to push her off of him. Sigh.

Natsu was waiting at the front desk for us, and I don't know if he noticed or not but girls where drooling over him from afar. This one chick was already talking to him and laughed when he said something funny. He leaned against the desk acting all cool and stuff. Don't know what they were saying but when she handed him a tiny piece of paper, probably containing her number, I was furious.

Didn't he love me? Well he did say I think but still! I masked my anger with a smile as I walked toward him. "Natsu!" I waved and swung my arm around his shoulder. Let's just say I couldn't control myself. The chick across from me smiled, a bitchy smile, and waved. I gave her a dirty look. "Well Natsu," she turned her head in his direction. "I'll see you around." And with that she walked away.

Natsu P.O.V

"FREEDOME!" I ran off of the train like my life depended on it. Forgetting my bags in the process but I knew Lucy would get them for me. I ran past the gate and was already at the sign-in whatever you call it. Then out of the blue this hot chick walks up to me. She had long wavy dark brown hair and tan smooth skin. She was a little smaller then me and owned dark blue eyes.

"Hel-lo" she said as she walked toward me. She gave a sexy grin and was a little too close. "Hey." Was my reply, which she seemed to like. "What's a fine guy like you doing here at a place like this?" I gave a smirk. "I'm here because I'm lucky." It was true; I just made myself sound cooler. "Well who's the _Lucy_ lady?" I shrugged. "There is none." Her grin grew wider. "None yet you mean."

I smiled. My names Amber, but all my friends call me Babe." She winked. Wow, this chick is after me? I now I'm hot at times and stuff, but her? What was a girl like her flirting with a guy like me? But as you can see I'm not complaining. "Oh," I leaned against the desk. "Name's Natsu."

Then she handed me a paper. It had her number on it. I took it. I most likely wasn't going to call. Great, so that means I have to keep an eye out for her. Another wonderful thing to add to my seven days of madness. And to make matters difficult,

"Natsu!" Lucy called me and wrapped her arm on my shoulder. Babe, I mean, Amber smiled and waved. "Well Natsu," she looked back at me. "I'll see you around." Then she walked away.

Looking to the side I saw Gray, Juvia, and Erza with their jaws dropped. "W-Who was that Natsu?" I looked over at them and fought off the sudden erg to laugh. "Babe- I mean- Amber." Lucy took her arm off of me. "She seems like a bitch to me." Oh, jealous Lucy?

"Oh, jealous Lucy?" Gray smirked. What did he read my mind or something? Lucy cheeks turned a bright red color. "N-No! Why would I be _jealous_ of that?" Ouch!

"Um Excuse me." A voice came from the desk. How long was that lady there for and why was she smiling. "Are you here to check in?" we all nodded. "Sorry to keep you waiting." I said while handing her my ticket. She smiled at me and handed me a key. "Well, see you later guys." I grabbed my bags and started for the stairs.

"Hey Natsu what room you in?" Asked Erza. "114! Why?" she smiled at me. "I'm in room 115! And Gray's in 113! What a coincidence right?" color from my face faded. The room's right next to me. WHY GOD?! WHY!? "T-THATS GREAT!" another lie. I ran up the stairs after that in a now pissed mood.

I have to keep an eye out for desperate chicks, an eye out for Lucy for desperate guys, make sure Lucy doesn't spill any secrets, all while not getting any sleep! Best. Vacation. Ever.

I shoved the key into the door and opened it. Guess what was in the room! Go ahead guess!

The room was ALL glass besides the floor. ALL GLASS! So if I manage to get any sleep, I will wake up from the sun in my damn eyes! To the right of my room was a king sized bed with a gray blanket at four pillows. And to the left was a Jacuzzi, in the shape of a heart, with stairs leading up to it. And to the side of my bed was a black desk with a lacrima on it. WHERE THE HELL AM I SAPOSED TO PISS AND SHIT!?

I face-palmed. My. Life.

I bet Lucy's having better luck then I am right now.

Lucy P.O.V

Wow. Just Wow. My room was umm, what's the word? Disturbing. The room was an average size if not a little bigger. But that wasn't the problem. I had a circled shaped bed that was big enough for three, gross by the way, and had a cage around it. '?' What? Also the color of my room was on color. Dark red with no windows.

Don't even get me started on the bathroom. The shower had what it needed and more, let's just leave it at that. And right above my caged bed was rings. You know the rings used for gymnastics and stuff.

WHY THE HELL ARE THEY ABOVE MY BED.

I'm positive Natsu is having better luck than me. BIG TIME!

I ignored my room's problems and unpacked my things. Maybe I could switch rooms with Gray or something. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. The room might suck but it sure was peaceful.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! Someone was banging on my door like crazy. WTF!? I stomped over to the door and opened it. Amber. [-_-] "What do you want?" I asked her with an attitude. "Nothing, just wanted to tell my neighbor that if they hear banging to not worry." She grinned. I so felt like punching her. "Why would there be banging?" I asked her. Who would bang that?

"Oh you know, I might a pink-haired friend of mines come over for a while," she looked me dead in the eyes. "A long while." I glared at her and slammed the door on her face. Was she referring to Natsu? No he wouldn't do that! Would he?

All this thought ran through my head for a while.

RING, RING, RING! A phone. I just noticed a phone next to my bed. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Luce?"

"Natsu!" I blushed.

"Me and the gang are going to the bonfire and later the bar, wanna join?"

"Sure." Finally, I could forget about Amber and just hang out. "Great!" and with that we hung up.

~0~

I walked outside to see Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Juvia all sitting around a big fire. It was dark out but had millions of stars to light up the night. Natsu gusted me to sit next to him. Which I did. See, this seemed nice. Hanging out and stuff, nice.

"Hey Natsu!" Oh No. "Oh, hey Ba-Amber." Natsu smiled. "How about we all go to the bar?" she looked over at Erza, Gray, and Juvia. Of course they had to nod. "Lucy? You wanna come?" She sounded so nice but I knew she was faking. "Sure!" we all got up and headed to the bar.

We sat like this. IN ORDER.

Amber, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza and me. Wow.

Natsu P.O.V

Shit! I forgot about Amber. Know what am I supposed to do? While I was busy thinking of a way out she handed me a drink. "Oh I don't drink." I smiled at her. She placed the cup in front of me and gave puppy dog eyes. "Please, for me?" I couldn't ignore the eyes man! I shrugged and took a sip. Wow, this stuff tasted good.

She saw my expression and leaned into me. Her chest touching my arm. But I didn't care at the time, my mind was off. Next thing I knew my empty cup kept being refilled and refilled. And then it happened. I was drunk.

**DUN DUN DUN! Uh Oh, Lucy got some competition! Anyway I really wanted to ask you guys something. Which room was the worst? Natsu or Lucy's? Review what you think please :}**


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't wait. Looks like I'm going to bed at three again. -_-. Anyway, anyone like Amber? XD She's so sweet *sarcasm* Also there are some made up words like "Dinsert" **

**Dinsert- a type of drug that makes a person VERY high and forgets what happens the next day and makes you sleep allot. It's kinda like beer but this can be VERY Addictive and make you kinda go coo-coo for co-co puffs. As in the opposite sex is the co-co puffs [Also this is illegal] **

**Drunk**

Amber P.O.V

I was walking around the bon-fire place when I saw them. I can't miss that sexy pink hair for nothing. "Hey Natsu!" out of the corner of my eye I saw that blonde chick frown. Perfect.

"Oh, hey Ba-Amber." I put on a cute smile trying to get on a good side with the other three morons. Natsu smiled. "How about we all go to the bar?" I looked at the three musketeers and smiled. They all shook their heads yes. _Idiots._ "Lucy? You wanna come?" I had to invite the blonde. "Sure!" was her response.

I already asked for drinks from the bartender before Natsu and the rest sat down. And I made sure Lucy was as far away as possible. I took Natsu's drink and put some Dinsert in it. This will really spice him up. I mixed it in so it would dissolve and handed it to him.

"Oh I don't drink." He gave a smile. WHAT? Does he know how expensive Dinsert is? I put the cup in front of him. I gave him my signature puppy dog look that always works. "Please, for me?" he gave in with a shrug. Yes! He drank it.

I leaned into him to test out how it affects the mind. He didn't even notice. Great, so when it comes to later on, he won't notice me doing other things.

I kept refilling his cup just to make sure that he does forget what happens tomorrow.

He was drunk! FINALLY!

He looked over at me with half-lidded eyes and smiled showing off his perfect white teeth. I gave him a sexy grin. Hair was in my face and my eyes were filled with lust.

He stood up and came close to me. I was still sitting down on my stool at the bar. He pushed my hair behind my ear and leaned forward to whisper something.

"I have the sudden erg to kiss you right now." I smiled. This plan was working perfectly, until it was ruined.

"Oi Natsu!" the blonde got up and walked over to us. FUCK! "Natsu are you okay?" he turned his head and almost fell down in the process. "Luce! Lulu! Luuucy! Lu-chan!" he smiled and fell into her. My blood boiled.

"Na-natsu! How much have you had to drink?" he looked up at her and grinned. "One or two."

"LIES!" she helped him to his feet and he swayed back and forth. "Time for bed!" she swung one of his arms over her shoulder and dragged him off! Next time though, next time for sure, I will get him. I'll get him alone and in his weakest hour, and snatch him up. I have just the plan.

Lucy P.O.V

Natsu put most of his weight on me when we walked up the stairs. "Natsu a little help please." He looked at me with those onyx eyes and gave a sexy smile. "I can help you with anything you want Luce." A shiver ran up my spine. A good shiver. Yup Natsu was drunk. But I've seen him drunk before and he doesn't act like this. He acts happier like Levy. This isn't drunk Natsu and I could already tell that Amber was the cause of all this. I knew she couldn't be trusted!

Once we reached the room I took Natsu's jacket off and placed it on his desk along with his shoes. And as I was placing the shoes away I felt arms wrap around my waist. My face turned red! "Nat-" he swung me around and gave me a deep kiss. This one wasn't like the one with the laughing gas where it was all sloppy. No, this one was passionate and very strong.

I pushed away and landed on the bed. I loved it; god knows I loved him kissing me, but not while he's drunk. Or should I even call it being drunk. I cant take advantage of Natsu when he's like this. He smirked and crawled in the bed like an animal. He even growled! God that was hot! WHAT WAS I SAYING?! 

"Lu-chan," he said in a mischievous voice. Him saying Lu-chan made me feel weird. A good weird. No! NO! Not while he's drunk Lucy! He crawled on top of me and started kissing me again; only this time he stuck his tongue in my mouth. My eyes widened. WHY DID I STOP PUSHING AWAY?! Instead I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

What was I doing? I don't really know.

He moved his hands up and down my body. It was like my body had a mind of its own and I was stuck right in the middle. "Lucy," he sat on my stomach and held me down by my wrists. He started to lick his lips. Oh No. He leaned down again. "You're a bad girl Lucy," I blushed. Was Natsu talking dirty? I don't know what to think anymore. "Bad girls need to be punished."

~0~

I woke up and yawned. "Man what happened last night?" I asked myself in a quiet voice. Then I noticed it. I wasn't in my red room. There was no cage surrounding this bed. There where windows, unlike my room. I wasn't in my room. No, I was NOT IN MY ROOM!

I prayed to god that what I thought was not true. But when I looked to the side my face lost all color. There Natsu was. Next to me. Naked with the sheets covering just above his ass. Then I looked down. I was also naked. Then I felt like crying.

I had sex with Natsu. I took advantage of him. What kind of friend am I? It all started to come back to me. Now I remember doing it with him. I looked over at Natsu. He had a smile plastered on his face. Who smiles in their sleep?

I didn't know what to do. I don't want Natsu to be mad at me. I thought of a conclusion. Not tell him we had sex. He won't remember anyway. I know it's wrong but, I have to do it. I looked around the room for my clothes and after putting them on I walked over and got Natsu's clothes. I only put on his boxers and pants and left his shirtless.

I slowly walked out of the room and softly closed the door behind me. After sighing I turned around and got scarred the shit out of. Standing in front of me was Erza and Gray. My mouth opened to scream but I slapped my hand over my mouth to stop myself.

"I-IT's not w-what it looks like!" Erza cocked an eyebrow while Gray snickered. "Oh really?" he said pulling the side of my shirt down revealing a hickiey on my shoulder.

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I started to burst out crying right then and there. Erza smacked Gray. "Why did you make her cry?"

"I-I didn't mean to!" I ran up to Erza and hugged her. "No it's not Grays fault, I was the one who took advantage of Natsu, not him."

"I would hope so." Erza said imagining Natsu and Gray together. I looked up at Erza with blood-shot eyes. "Please don't tell him!"

"What?"

"Please! I know it's a lot to ask but for now guys, please!" Erza and Gray looked at each other and back at me. "Fine." They said in sync. But instead of being happy I continued to cry. What friend does that?

"Lucy," Erza and Gray blushed. "Me and gray have to tell you something." I looked up at them and wiped away some tears. "W-What is it?" I sniffled. "Me and Gray have been dating for a while." I just nodded. "I know."

"NANI!?" Seeing them being confused made me smile a little. But I was still sad.

Natsu, will you be able to forgive me?

**And Drama will soon come my children. Just shows you that could have been Amber if Lucy wasn't there to stop her ;} Don't forget to review! Tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehehe. I really like this story and how popular it getting. :'} Anyway here's another chapter! And to start it off is some Amber P.O.V! I know how much you all love Amber XD**

**A Plan for the Man: Day 2**

Amber P.O.V

I had just woken up and in a pissey mood to. Only for it to get worse. "I-IT's not w-what it looks like!" I stood behind the wall to stay hidden. The red head cocked her brow and the ice freak pulled down her shirt revealing a hickiey! THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! "Oh really?"

Then all of the sudden she started crying on Erza's shoulder. Why?

Then it hit me. He wouldn't remember anything, and one of his best friends did it with him! This was good information.

"Why did you make her cry?" The guy got smacked. "No it's not Grays fault, I was the one who took advantage of Natsu, not him." I would hope so! 

"I would hope so." Erza read my mind somehow I guess. I was about to lose interest until I heard something music to my ears.

"Please don't tell him!" A plan was already formulating in my mind. A plan to break those two apart. "Please! I know it's a lot to ask but for now guys, please!" I grinned. Blonde doesn't want him to know that badly huh? I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Me and Gray have been dating for a while." I snorted. Couldn't help it. And now more fun for me. I can make madders worse and split them up. "Lets talk this over tomorrow." Erza stated.

"When?" Lucy asked. "My room, Ten pm!"

This was going to be easy as pie.

Because this dish, was handed to me on a silver platter.

Lucy P.O.V

It had been three hours since I left Natsu's room. We had to wake Natsu up. For some reason he was sleeping a lot. And more than usual. "Natsu!" Even Erza's stern voice couldn't wake him up. Was he alright? "Natsu!" I tried only for it to fail. Then Gray smiled.

"Me and Juvia had sex." He whispered.

Natsu's eye shot open and he gripped Gray's arms. "Erza's ganna kill you. Your ganna die a painful death!" he kept shacking Gray back and forth and continued to ramble on about how Erza would react.

Erza was actually trying not to laugh. Then Natsu noticed me and Erza in the room. His face lost all color. He opened his mouth only for him to fall back asleep. WTF!?

"Natsu wake up already" he frowned and opened one eye to look at me. "I- I feel so tired." I felt his head. He didn't seem sick. What was wrong with him?

"I know what would help!" Erza picked him up and swung him over her shoulder. We followed them all the way outside and into the pool area. "Natsu, I'm going to throw you into the pool." She said calmly.

"Wait- WHAT!" Erza tossed him in. he wobbled a bit in the water and managed to crawl out. He lay on the concrete with his legs still inside the pool. He started to take deep breaths. "Natsu!" I ran over to him. What was wrong? "Natsu!" Gray and Erza jolted beside him. And then he passed out. Me and Erza looked at each other while Gray was filled with anger.

Natsu P.O.V

I could hear my friends telling me to wake up but I didn't have enough strength. Why was I so sleepy? Then I heard it. "Me and Juvia had sex." It was a whisper but I heard it. I shot up and shook the idiot. "Erza's ganna kill you. Your ganna die a painful death!" I tightened my grip but then turned around to see Lucy and Erza standing by my bed. I was shocked. I was going to tell them that that was fucked up but then my body fell again.

It was like it needed sleep. It felt like that time I ate the lacrima while saving Erza. All my energy was lost. "Natsu wake up already" I could hear the worry in her voice. I frowned. I don't like her worrying. "I- I feel so tired." At least I managed to get a few words out. Then everything went black.

"Natsu, I'm going to throw you into the pool." Was that Erza? "Wait- WHAT!" I was tossed in and once I hit the water it took all my remaining power to get back out. I stumbled. I was so dizzy. Once I was on land I felt so weak. I could see Lucy running toward me. Her head blocked the sun that was in my eye. It kinda made her look like an angel. I passed out.

I woke up in a white room. Every single object was white. It gave me a headache looking at it. I looked to my side to see,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Juvia? I blushed a little. What was Juvia doing here and why was I in this room. Was it her's? "Natsu?" Juvia asked while wiping away some sleep from her eyes. "Sorry did I wake you?" she shook her head and smiled. "It's good to see you awake." A voice from the door way appeared. Amber. "Hey Amber." I smiled. Amber is so nice to people.

"I was worried sick!" she ran over to the bed and sat by Juvia. I laughed awkwardly. "Sorry about that Babe, Juvia" I blushed. I didn't mean to call Amber by her nickname it just came out. She didn't seem to care. She smiled. "Can Natsu stand up?" I nodded. "I think so." I said as I tried to stand up. I did but almost fell. Luckily Amber was there to stop me from falling. She wrapped her arms around my waist and held me tight.

"S-sorry about that." She grinned. "No problem." She looked me in the eyes and smirked. "W-what?" I blushed a little. "Oh nothing." She let go of me and I was able to stand on my own.

"Juvia's sorry about her room." I shook it off. "It's better than mines." She smiled at me and helped my walk to the door. "Natsu," I turned around. Amber was behind me. "Erza told me not to tell you but," she bit her bottom lip. "There talking about a surprise in her room tomorrow at 10:10 pm for you. Don't tell her I told you! You're not supposed to get it until a while from now."

She looked off to the side blushing. I wonder what it is. "Promise." I smiled.

It's nice to know that there's someone there for you who you could trust.

And Amber is that someone.

Normal P.O.V

After Natsu and Juvia left Amber was standing in the hallway. Once she knew she was alone she started to laugh historically. "Yup Natsu! That's ganna be one HELL of a surprise!" she wiped away some tears. "Love him while you can Blonde."

**I wish I could see your faces. And to the people who might not understand her plan.**

**Erza and the gang are going to talk about Lucy and her 'problems' in Erza's room, only they didn't know Amber heard and told Natsu to stop by around that time to hear it. Hehehe**

**Review please. I know couldn't help but think while writing this "Damn, people are so going to hat Amber ten times more now" XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not typing sooner! Anyway here is chapter 7! Don't forget to review. Also add me on Facebook so you'll know when new chapter is out. (Easier that way) XD**

**WTF!?: Still day 3**

Natsu P.O.V

I was lying down on the soft blue and lime green striped towel. I didn't need a tan, but being in the sun feels…..good.

Next to me was Lucy. She was in a light purple bikini with white poky-dots on it. And on the other side of me was Erza. She was in a beige one piece. Well, her stomach sowed but only a line connecting the top and the bottom made it into a one piece.

"Natsu," Erza mumbled while her face was into the towel. I grunted as a reply. I was just about to fall asleep ya know!

"Go get Gray, he's taking so long." I rolled over and looked up at the clear blue sky. "Why cant Lucy do it?" Lucy looked over at me and frowned. "Really?"

"Natsu I don't see you leaving!"

"Fine!" I got up. Little did I know that my bathing suit bottom was a little low and showed off my inguinal Ligament. Or as most girls say, 'The sexiest part of a guy.' Lucy blushed and Erza quickly looked away. But I was still able to see her flushed face.

I placed my hands on my hips and grinned. "Like what you see?" Erza flushed even more.

I just turned around and laughed my ass off.

Where was Gray anyway? Maybe I his room. I walked up like ten flights of stairs, which I've been doing since the beginning, because there was no way in HELL I'm going on an elevator.

When I got to his room I opened the door without knocking.

BIG MISTAKE!

There it was. Gray and Juvia. Gray and Juvia alone. Gray and Juvia alone naked. Gray and Juvia alone naked and having sex.

"N-Natsu!" My eyes widened. Wait! _"Me and Juvia had sex." _

"WH-" Gray covered my mouth. Much to my disgust. I do not know where that hand has been! Then Juvia came from behind me. STILL NAKED I SHOULD ADD! Her boobs where pressed against my bare back while she hugged me keeping my arms trapped at my side. With his foot Gray slammed the door shut. I shook my head. WHAT!?

"Natsu!" Juvia hugged me harder making my face flush red. "Y-YOU CANT TELL ERZA!" I tried to struggle out of Juvia's grip but she held on tight. "Grry!" I managed to mumble out from Gray's hand.

He moved his hand away and Juvia let go of her death hold. My hands found their way to my head. I started grabbing at my hair and paced around the room.

TOO MUCH! I KNOW TOO MUCH!

"Gray i-f if Erza finds out and she finds out I knew, you're not the only one going to b DEAD!" My eyes then flew over to Juvia. She was getting into her bathing suit. "HOW? WHAT?" I stopped and thought for a minute. "Why would you do that to her" Gray frowned and sat on the bed.

"Me and her haven't been the best couple lately," I rolled my eyes and stood in front of him, towering over his body. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOUD CH-"

"SHE"S BEEN GOING AT IT WITH JALLAL EVERY DAMN WEEKEND NATSU!" I tensed up a little. "AND," he clenched his chest and tears started to fall. "And it hurt." He went down to a whisper. "BUT!" his voice shot right up along with his body.

He stood right in front of me and stared right into my eyes. "WE DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER ANYMORE!" I looked to the side. Then walked over to the door.

"I don't like this no matter what!" I started to walk off. "Either you tell her or I do!" I started to run knowing Gray wasn't far behind chasing me. "NATSU!" he yelled as we both started running down the stairs.

I was almost at the pool, I could see her. "ER-" Gray pushed me into the pool toppling down with me. We both started fighting in the pool. "ER-" he kept pushing me under the water. "BASTARED!" I yelled as I now pushed him under.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Juvia walk over to Erza and started to whisper into the scarlet mages ear. Me and Gray quickly stopped and started to run in the water, which wasn't fast, and tried to stop her.

But it was to late. Erza, with a shocked face, looked at Juvia and then back at Gray. Her eyes fighting the erg to cry but failed. "Gr-gray?"

Gray looked down at his reflection in the water.

Erza shook her head and ran into the hotel. I was about to run after her until a hand stopped me. Lucy looked down at the floor and then back at me. I walked forward to still go after my nakama until Lucy wrapped her arms around me stopping me again.

I felt her cool tears against my back. "She needs some time alone Natsu." I gave up and just stood there. I placed my hands onto Lucy's. "Luce, I,"

"NATSU!" Amber. Lucy quickly let go of me. Amber ran up to me and smiled. Then she slowly frown when she noticed my expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I looked the other way until a hand cupped my cheek and made me look at her. "Natsu, if something's wrong you need to tell me. I'm here for you and always will be. You know that right?" I put on a little smile. "Yeah." The out of the blue she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"If anything bad happens just come to me okay?" I nodded.

"Oh and don't forget about the," she looked side to side, leaned in and whispered to me. "Surprise."

"Don't worry I won't forget."

Lucy P.O.V

Me and Erza was in her room. Gray wasn't here though. "So," Erza spoke after a long silence. "Do you love Natsu?" WHAT! Why was she so straight forward!? "N-NO I AM NOT! WHY WOULD I L-LOVE NATSU?" I blushed. Erza cocked her brow. "Now tell me the truth." I sighed. "I," I stopped. My heart was pounding out of my chest. "I-I do love him." I looked over at my hands.

I was sitting on her bed shivering. Something felt wrong. Something wasn't right. "Erza," she looked over at me. She too was in deep thought and I just interrupted it from her. "Do you love Gra-"

"No." she said straight out. I blinked. I didn't want to budge into her business so I just left it at that. Then Erza had me talk about the laugh-gas situation.

Meanwhile the person I loved was crying. And I was oblivious to it.

Natsu P.O.V

I walked over to the room where the gang was supposed to be talking about a 'surprise' of some sort. At first the first 20 minutes was silent. And as I was about to leave I heard Erza ask,

"Do you love Natsu?" my heart stopped. I wasn't sure if I was ready for the answer to that question. Or even wanting a answer at all. "NO I AM NOT! WHY WOULD I LOVE NATSU?"

That's all I needed to hear. I quickly ran into my room and quietly shut the door. I slowly walked over to the side of my bed and rested my head onto my hand.

I was crying.

The only woman I ever loved did not feel the same way.

I heard the door open. I didn't bother to look. I still sat there facing the outside. "Natsu?" a concerned voice asked. It was Amber. "Are you ok?"

**And im choosing to leave it off at that. And don't worry my children. Soon Nalu will be full filled! SO DO NOT LOOSE HOPE YOUNG ONE'S! NALU SOON WILL CONQURE ALL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy guys! DON'T WORRY! Natsu and Amber aren't going to do anything…For now at least. I only wanted to do that to see your reactions. XD all of them made me smile and laugh.**

**BB**

Natsu P.O.V

"Are you ok?" She went over and sat right next to me. I hid my face in my hands. "Don't want anyone to see me like this." I said in a low voice.

Then two warm arms hugged me. I don't know if it was meant to comfort me because it only made me cry more. "Shhh," she started to fondle with my hair. "Now tell me what happened." I sighed and closed my eyes. "She," I stopped. I felt embarrassed. "She, Lucy, said she didn't love me." Amber tensed.

She probably felt bad for telling me. But I knew it wasn't he fault. It's not like she meant to make me hear it.

"I-im," tears started to fall from her face. "I'm so sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to." I stopped her with a hug. "It's okay Amber." [NaAm moment! Had to say this. XD] she hugged me back.

"BB?" she said in a shocked voice. "Hey Amber and, Pink dude." What did he just all me? I looked behind me. He had spikey hair going down. He also had a Go-T, I think that's what its called. He had tan skin and hazy caramel eyes. He also was buff.

Was he her boyfriend? Awkward….

"What are you doing here?"

"Cant a man escape?" She shrugged and noticed my confused face. "My best friends brother." I 'oh'ed. "So BB, have you been," she gave him a look.

"Yes." I just sat there confused as hell man. I mean, they just kept talking and I couldn't leave because they were in MY ROOM.

"Um," I scratched my head awkwardly. "Oh my god, Natsu I'm so sorry, I forgot we were in your room!" she blushed. "I-its okay." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." She winked and with that she left.

What just happened?

I didn't care actually. All I knew is, I needed something to drink. FAST.

Now that I think of it, every since the other day when Amber and the gang and I went to the bar, I've been craving alcohol.

I walked down to the bar and sat down. "Just something strong." I said. The bar tender nodded like he knew what I needed. This must happen a lot to him. He handed me.

I don't know what it was, but it sure as hell made me feel better.

I don't even know how long I've been there because next thing I notice I found 'BB' next to me. He draped his arm around my shoulder and looked at my face with a smile. "You don't drink much do you kid?"

"And you do" he looked at me like I just insulted his mother or something. "BB is my nickname, my names Adam. People call me BB because it's short for 'Beer Buzzed'" I put on a 'I really don't give two shits' smile.

"Well isn't that cool." I turned back to my drink and to a BIG sip. "You can be really dense man." I turned to him and cocked my eyebrow. "You don't even know what your drinkin." I sighed. I really didn't.

"Vodka."

"Hmm?"

"You're drinkin Vodka." Oh. I shrugged. He laughed. "What?" he just turned his head around. "Nothing man." I sighed again. "Can I have another?"

~0~

*Groan* "My." I stumbled as I walked over to the bathroom all the way to the lobby. "Stomach." I walked into the men's room and locked myself in a stall. "Owwwh,"

My head hurt, my stomach felt like it as going to explode and I felt exhausted.

Then there was a knock on the stall. "Ta-ken."

"Kid it me." Adam. "What do you want?" he opened the door, even though I could've sworn I had locked it and pulled me out. "I feel awful." He smirked. Bastard.

"Get dressed."

"What?"

"Get dressed into something fancy to Dipsy." I gave him a look. Meet me in my room in an hour."

"Why?" he let me go and walked out of the bathroom. "WHY!?" I yelled.

He didn't hear me, did he?

Great.

Adam P.O.V

I walked over to Amber's room. She lay on her bed with a black cocktail dress o with a long black slit on her thigh, which I really disapproved.

"Did you do it?" she asked without looking at me. "Yes." She laughed. Sometimes I thought she was nuts. Sometimes.

"That's what he gets. Not even feeling any sexual feelings toward me yet. He will soon though." I rolled my eyes. "Is she cute?"

"I guess you could say that." I smirked. So she really liked the stupid type. "I told him to meet me up at my place in an hour."

I started to walk out the door. "Wait!" she shouted. I stopped. "Don't disappoint me," she smirked. "Onee-san."

**Hehehehehehehhehe,MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH,HEHEHEH EHEEHEHEHEH,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!**

…**..he.**

**Anyway, I know this is a short chapter but think of it as one of those ten minute seek peaks on 'On Demand' when there's no trailer to a movie.**

**HAHA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yup, and to make matters worse…. IM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU YET. But do, not worry my children, Night 4 will be a night to not forget for the gang and Natsu. Hehhehehehehehe**

So your names Claire?

Natsu P.O.V

I got in a black tux with a white shirt underneath. I walked slowly out the room and somehow managed to find Adams room. I knocked like one time and the door flew open. "Ready"

"I guess I am." I said gloomy. Adam also had a tux on, except for the fact is coat wasn't on him. He grabbed my arm and walked me around like a little girl. "Knock on the door."

"why?"

"just do it." I looked at the door in front of me and knocked. It took a second or two for the door to open.

The person who opened the door made my eyes widen. "A-amber?" her long brown hair was in a messy bun with some strands of bang in her face. She didn't wear any make-up, not like she needs it, and had a strapless cocktail dress on. She looked….cute.

I looked at her and looked back at him. "Why are we all so dressed up?" Amber laughed and Adam picked me up by my arms. "Just tell me!" he kept on walking. I sighed. For all I know I could get rapped today.

We walked to a section of the resort that I was unfamiliar with. "Where?" they just ignored me.

When we got inside there were tables all around. There asowas a bright white tiled floor and the place looked very fancy.

I looked around the half filled room and saw Lucy, Gray, and Erza sitting at a table. I struggled to get out of Adams grip. "I'm not going in there!" I shouted. Adam smiled and looked at me.

Moments later….

I sat at the table with my arms crossed and a light blush on my face. "How did you do that?" I looked over at Adam who smiled at me. "Gift." I rolled my eyes. After the waitress gave us our menus I just sat there and hid my face in mine.

It just felt awkward with the gang all this drama going around. I cant believe Gray and Erza are even sitting next to each other! "Um Natsu?" Lucy sat across from me ad pulled the menu out of my face. I tried not to blush.

"Ye-"

CRASH!

I looked over to my right, along with every person in the room, and saw a chick stare at me. She had super light blonde hair that almost looked white, with pink highlights though it. She had a light completion with purple eyes.

"Na-na-na-na," she looked at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen in my entire life. "na-na-na-na," she ran up to me and hugged me. "Na-na-na- NATSU-SAMA!" my eyes widened.

WTF!?

She crawled up on me and tightened her grip. "Um," I managed to speak even though I should save my air supply. "Do I know you?" she ignored me. What is I ignore Natsu day?!

She let go of the hug and placed her forehead on mine staring into my eyes. Then she did it. *Kiss* WTF?!

My eyes widened. Along with my table mates. Lucy's hand was covered over her mouth and Ambers jaw was dropped. Adam however didn't look surprised. He didn't know that was coming, but he didn't look surprised.

The chick slithered her hand down the back of my coat and that's when I pushed her away. "W-what!?" she smiled again, hopped off of me and went on her merry way.

I looked over at the table. Their faces where priceless. Lucy's hands covered her mouth and she had a tint of blush across her chicks. Amber, though, didn't have any blush. Her jaw dropped to the table and color drained from her face. Looking over at Erza I saw how she had turned her head to hide her flushed face. Gray's eye was twitching and Adam just looked at me holding a glass of wine.

"What just happened?" They all didn't move. Instead they just looked at me. "what just happened?"

"I JUST ASKED THAT" Erza shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me." I face palmed. But if it where Erza she track them down all over the earth.

"Well that was weird." Lucy looked up at the ceiling. And Amber kept looking at Adam and back at me.

"Are you done picking what you want to eat?" we all jumped. "Um, yes." Everyone placed there order and now it was time for drinks. "What would you like to drink sir?"

"Some Red Wine please." I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair.

When I opened them Erza, Gray and Lucy where looking at me in disbelief. "W-what?" I stuttered. "You don't drink Natsu?" she stated but asked in a questionable voice. "So." They looked away awkwardly. Sigh.

She came back with our drinks much to my relief. I couldn't get that awesome taste ut of my mouth from the other day. I've been trying to find that drink Amber gave me but had no luck. Who knew there were so many alcoholic beverages?

I took a sip and placed it back down. It was good. But not what I wanted. Adam laughed a little and Amber shot him a glare.

?

When our dishes came around we ate in silence. "So," Adam looked over at Lucy. "If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you," she blushed. "I'd have five cents." Okay, now she was flushed.

Then he looked over at Erza. "Smoking is hazardous to your health..." Erza cocked her eyebrow. "And baby, you're killing me!"

Wow, he didn't get punched. "Flirt." I muttered under my breath.

After taking another sip from my drink it was quiet again.

Then my headache came back.

"I um," I thought for a moment. "Have to use the bathroom." Then Erza looked over at Lucy. "I have to go too."

"No you don't." Amber smiled. "Yes she does." Erza smiled back

"I do?"

"You do!"

"Yes I do, have to…."

"No you do, I mean don't!"

"Okay guys!" they all looked at me. "I'm going." I walked off. Separating the bathroom from the restaurant was a long dark hallway with dim lights on the ceiling. "Natsu." It was Lucy. She was standing behind me blushing.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something-" I looked at her. "I," she stopped and looked around. "I-I lo…..v….e…you." I quickly turned around and my eyes were filled with tears. "Don't lie to me Luce." I said in a shaky voice. "Im not Nat-"

"Am I a joke? Do you like playing around with me or something?" I held my hand to my head. It still hurt. "Im not!" she sounded hurt. And that made me hurt. If only I hadn't heard what I heard, then this moment wouldn't feel like this.

"I know you don't." I ran to the bathroom. I was acting like such a baby!

I looked into the mirror at my reflection. My eyes and cheeks were red and wet. Great, I look the part too.

Then I heard something creep up behind me. Quickly I brought my elbow back and rammed them into the stall. "What the?" I walked up to the person dressed in all black only to be pulled back by my scarf.

"Hey-" my scarf was pulled off. Another person in all black was behind me. I turned around and he quickly moved out of the way. I made my hand into a fist, but was pushed down onto the floor, and on my way down smashed my head into the counter.

I started to feel the blood trickle down my face.

I was on the bathroom floor about to get up until something sat on my back. "Get," they placed a cloth over my nose and mouth. "Off…" I muttered. The room became dark.

I couldn't see.

Erza P.O.V

Natsu had been in the bathroom for a while now. "Natsu?" I opened the door. But once I was inside, I didn't see him. All I saw was a puddle of blood.

And next to it,

My nakama's most precious possession.

His scarf from Igneel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lol, I just noticed about the onee-san thing. I knew it looked wrong but I had to trust . My mistake. Anyway here is chapter….What chapter is it…Wait I got it. Ch 10. Just warning you this one is going to be short! Think of it as a special.**

**Super physco Blonde chick**

**Natsu P.O.V**

I had the weirdest dream in my entire life just now. But the part that sucks, I remember everything.

My head was worse than before and my ears where ringing. Great.

My eyes where heavy. I tried to open them but failed. Then I felt it. Something was on my chest. WHAT? I opened them and looked down. THAT MAID! THAT MAID WAS ON ME! I was going to roll her off of me but couldn't move my hands. They were over my head chained to the bed dresser.

Looking down I noticed that my feet were chained to. Wonderful.

All my moving woke up the blonde. She sat on my stomach and smiled down at me. "Good morning honey." Honey? She played with my hair. "Whhhrt therrr?" Even better. I knew 'duct tape on my mouth' was missing.

She pushed her finger on my taped mouth. "Shhhh, I don't want those bad people to take you back sweetie." This chick is nuts. Bad people? She leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Now we can finally get married." MY eyes widened. THIS CHICK IS F****** CRAZY!

**Lucy P.O.V**

After Natsu went into the bathroom I waited near his room for him. He never showed up. Of course I cried. Why wouldn't I?

I couldn't believe he didn't believe me. I do love him. A lot. "Natsu." I whispered under my breath as I woke up by his door.

"LUCY!" I looked to the side to see, Amber? "LUCYY!" she was running down the hall with no shoes on and with her dress from yesterday ripped at the bottom. Once she reached me she was out of breath. "What do _you _want?" I asked. Tears where forming in her eyes. "Natsu," she looked down at the floor, trying to out what she wanted to say in words.

"Natsu was kidnapped!" My eyes widened. "D-don't play around like that Amber." I shoved the thought away, hoping that she was joking around. PLEASE BE JOKING AROUND! "He, he, his scarf.." I just noticed the fabric in her hand. I stood up and snatched it away from her and looked it over.

"Where did you get this!?" she looked….broken. "In-in the bathroom." I started running.

I ran to the bathroom, men's, and busted the door open. There where cops/soldier's inside checking the area. I shook my head. "T-this isn't happening." Erza noticed me and ran to me. "Don't worry Luce, he's okay." I nodded. He had to be okay. "We found out that there was a small battle," she pointed over to the stall with a huge dent in it.

Then she showed me the blood on the counter. I put my hand to my mouth, tears streaming down my face. "W-What happened!?"

"We don't know." Suddenly BB ran into the room. "NATSU!" he looked around. "Shit!" he muttered. "I know what happened to Natsu." We both looked at him. "WHAT?"

Later on…..

BB, also known as Adam, closed his eyes and put on a straight face. "Natsu Dragneel." After a few seconds he opened his mouth. "He's in a girl'ish room chained to a bed, and" he put on a confused face. "A chick just walked into the room wearing a black and white," he opened his eyes. "Maid outfit."

"How do you know?" He smiled. "As long as I know there name and what they look like, I can see through there eyes." WHAT!? That's awesome! "Yup, I say there name, close my eyes, and I see what they see at the moment." Erza clenched her fist so hard it drew blood. "What did the maid look like?" she spoke softly.

"She had pink streaks and was a light blonde, why?"

"I know who took Natsu." I whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED…

TOLD YOU IT WAS GOING TO BE SHORT, WAIT, MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE THIS OFF CAP LOCK…. There. :} This is a special! As in its short. {My type of special by the way.}

I just wanted to thank you all for reading so far:

Theres a lot of names so thank you all…..i don't wana leave other people out ;P


	11. Chapter 11

**Sry I didn't update sooner guys. I just made a new story and is now mad at myself. I kept saying 'Don't make another story till SNBC is finished' but nooo! Anyway here chapter 11.**

**I do, NOT**

Natsu P.O.V

I looked around the room I was in. it was filled with stuff animals, pink walls and, oh yeah, PICTURES OF ME and some other guys! I looked up at the chains on my hands. The metal was digging into my skin like crazy. But that didn't keep me from trying to break free.

I pulled real hard and felt the blood trickle down my arm. I groaned. Well that hurt! I yanked real hard again and managed to break the chain that attached me to the bed. However my hands were still strapped together.

I ripped the duct tape off on my mouth and took a deep breath of air. That's when I heard footsteps. "Shit." I cursed quietly. I looked around the room and an idea popped in my head. I dived into the HUGE pile of stuffed animals and made sure I was hidden.

"Natsu Hunny, I'm back." She stopped and looked at the empty bed with a frown. Then she took out what looked like a gun. "Sweetie, I don't like it when we play hide and seek." She pointed it in my direction, making me tense. "I love you!" she pulled the trigger and I missed me by a hair." I closed my eyes praying she walked away.

When I opened them she wasn't there. "phew." I wiped some sweat off of my forehead. "You're so cute." My eyes widened. She was sitting right next to me. I slowly turned my head to face her. She smiled and leaned closer to me, faces inches apart.

"You're bad, time for a time out." She shot me in my stomach. I looked down. It was a tranquilizer. My vision grew blurry and then I blacked out.

Great, another thing to add to the list of this fucked up week.

Normal P.O.V

"Erza!" Lucy tried to calm down Erza as she threatened to beat up the restraunt manager for not giving up the maids address. "THIS IS IMPORTANT!" She yelled in his face. The guy gulped and tried to smile. "Y-You see, um, it the policy to not give…" Adam walked up and pulled out a badge. Where the hell did he get that! "Tell me or I'll arrest you for helping a criminal." The manager nodded.

"S-She lives not far from here, j-just down the road onto Pennyvile Street. Oh and her names Clair!" We all nodded and left the room in silence. Until Adam and Amber started laughing their asses off. "What's so funny?" I asked. Adam looked at me and smirked. "Did you really think that badge was real?" then he started laughing again.

My jaw dropped. A FAKE BADGE!? THAT'S BAD!

I saw Amber wipe away some tears. "Let's go." We all nodded. "Let's." I spoke.

The rest and I walked all the way to PV. Once we got there we saw a huge ass house. "Must be hers." Amber said while eyeing the house up and down. Erza clenched her fist. Uh oh.

She walked straight up to the house and knocked, loudly, on the door.

The door opened and a man with gelled purple hair in a purple tux smiled. "Good day." He bowed. Erza froze. Was this the wrong house? "Where looking for a friend of ours, a girl that works at the resort stole him." She pulled up a picture and showed him what the girl looked like.

His face was calm but his eyes were clearly filled with anger. "No have to go bye." He slammed the door."Well that was rude." Gray crossed his arms while BB nodded. "Yes, and, suspicious." He eyed the door. "Hmm. Did anyone catch his name?" everyone shook their heads. "Damn it!"

"I think we should check this house out later." I suggested. "Yeah." Amber agreed still not taking her eyes off the home.

Back To Natsu P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes to realize I'm standing up. Well I'm on my tippy toes while my arms are chained to the ceiling. "Great." I muttered. I felt two hands feel up and down my stomach. It was the maid. What's her name anyway?

"Nat-su." She giggled while I gagged. "Chick I don't know who you are but-" I felt a sharp pain coming from my back. "DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" she yelled. This made me mad. "Tsk, BITCH!" I felt something stab my shoulder making me whence in pain.

"Shhhh." She placed her finger against my lips. She showed me her bloody knife while walking in front of me. She gazed at my chest.

I glared at her as she cut above my heart making an 'X'. She giggled and wiped away some blood.

*SLAMM* the door flew open and a guy with purple hair stormed into the room. "CLAIR!" the blonde jumped and dropped her knife. "Y-yes, Airi." The purple guy stopped in front of me and smiled. "I told you not to get them without me." He said in a calmer voice as he traced my abs with his finger.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

I jerked away when he tried to touch my FACE! "Oh sorry about that." He clapped his hands and a light filled the room. When my eyes a gusted I noticed that guy with purple hair, left a girl with purple hair in his place…or her place?

She played with my hair and started to bite at my neck. "G-GET OFF!" I tried to back away but the chains stopped me. The girl with long purple hair sighed. "You know they all do that." They all? Then I noticed her look to the side.

There were pictures of guys with X's over their faces. "W-What happened to them?" I asked with true fear in my voice. She smiled and leaned closer to my face and kissed me before saying this. "They got killed of course."


	12. Chapter 12

Flash Back Chapter:

Amber sat in the corner of her room with her knees to her chest. Dad came back home from drinking again so she tried her best to stay well hidden inside her empty room.

She jumped when she heard a banging noise and some arguing afterwards. Was it Adam, Tracy, or Mom?

She bit her lip telling herself to not cry. Mom hates it when she cries and will punish the eight year old greatly for it.

"What where you doing out this late at night Troy?!" It was her mom this time. "I went to the strip club! What the fuck you ganna do about it Hanna?!"

Screaming was heard afterwards. Amber was used to this. This happened almost every other day. The screaming was replaced with yelling then crying. And after that her mom whimpers where stopped.

Amber froze when she heard a shot from a gun. Tears rolled down her face knowing that her mother was now dead. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming as well.

Footsteps.

Amber held her breath to keep from making any noise and didn't move at all. Millions of thoughts ran through her head but the one that showed up most often;

Please don't find me.

"Amber!" He yelled from behind her door. More tears found there escape and ran down her cheeks. A single drop fell to the floor.

The doors flew open and an angry father stepped into the little girls room. "Why didn't you answer me?!" Amber gulped, was she going to die to?

She could smell the alcohol on his breath from across the room and saw blood covering his hands. "I-I-I,"

"Don't stutter you little brat!" He yelled walking forward to her. Amber braces herself when he grabbed her by the collar. She stared into his bloodshot brown eyes. "Please." Was the only word she could muster out from her dry throat. "Don't." She closed her eyes tightly.

The father growled and slammed her against the wall earning a scream in her behalf. "Daddy please!" She yelled only to be snacked across the face.

"Dad." Tracy, her seventeen year old sister walked in wearing a see through nightgown. "Don't hurt her." She walked closer to the two and held her fathers hand. "Don't do this Tracy-"

"I know what I'm doing!" She interrupted her little sister. But the thing is, she didn't. She was giving herself to her Dad to save her little sister but she didn't know what was going to happen latter on. But she prepared herself for the worst

"I love you Baby." She put on a weak smile and the father took her out of the room and locked Amber inside. "NO!" The eight year old ran to the door and started banging on it. "TRACY! NO!" She screamed.

Then she heard banging conning from the other side of the door. "Amber move away from the door!" It was Adam!

Amber did as she was tolled and backed away. The then an axe went through making a hole. He kept going at the door and eventually made a hole big enough for his sister to fit through. Thirteen year old Adam picked her up and started running toward the exit.

"What about Tracy!?" She asked while her brother opened the door. "Tracy's not coming with us." He whispered looking down at the ground. More tears fell from the child's face as they ran out the door and across the street.

BOOM!

Amber stopped and looked behind her.

Her home.

Her sister.

They where on fire.

"TRACY!" She fell to her knees and stared at the house in shock. She felt arms wrap around her but she didn't care. She felt her brothers tears on her skin but she didn't care.

Everything.

She lost everything.

Well not everything.

She turned around and stared at her brother. "Adam," she pulled him into a long warm hug. "Don't leave me please Adam."

The boy responded with the hug by rubbing her back soothingly. "Everything going to be okay." He managed to say.

"Everything's going to be just fine."


End file.
